In the past, in checkout jobs in commodity sales stores such as a supermarket and a convenience store, a commodity sales data processing apparatus such as a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal including a barcode scanner for reading barcodes attached to commodities is used.
The apparatus of this type is operated by a store clerk. The store clerk reads a barcode attached to a commodity with the barcode scanner and inputs a commodity code, acquires commodity information including a commodity name and a unit price from a database of a store server or the like on the basis of the commodity code, and registers, in a predetermined storage area formed in a memory, sales data in which the number of purchased items and the like are added to the commodity information. The store clerk calculates a price and issues a receipt on the basis of sales data registered in one transaction and completes the checkout job.
Assuming a situation in which a customer gives up the purchase of a commodity carried to a register and asks to cancel the purchase, the commodity sales data processing apparatus usually has a function for canceling sales data of a commodity once registered. An apparatus having such a function is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-05-325042.
In recent years, in order to reduce personnel assigned to the checkout job and realize efficiency of the job, a commodity sales system employing a PSS (Personal Self Shopping) system in which a customer himself or herself performs, for example, reading of a barcode is spreading. In the system of this type, a handy terminal having a barcode scanning function is handed to a customer who visits a store. The customer scans, when the customer himself or herself puts a commodity in a shopping basket, a barcode attached to the commodity using the handy terminal and inputs a commodity code. At this point, the handy terminal accesses a store server through radio communication, acquires commodity information associated with the commodity code from the database, generates sales data on the basis of the commodity information, and registers the sales data in a storage area in a memory included in the handy terminal.
When registration of a series of commodities is finished in this way, the customer transmits sales data stored in the handy terminal to a POS terminal. The customer completes a checkout job by himself or herself or under the initiative of the store clerk.
Like the commodity sales data processing apparatus, the existing handy terminal used in this system has the function for canceling sales data. In the existing handy terminal, after operating an operation unit and declaring cancellation of sales data, when the customer scans a barcode attached to a commodity again and inputs a commodity code, sales data based on the commodity code is cancelled from the storage area.
However, the existing handy terminal does not have a function for designating the number of items to be cancelled. Even if a large number of same commodities are registered, under the present situation, the customer has to scan barcodes attached to all the commodities one by one and cancel sales data of the commodities. Therefore, time and labor are required for the cancellation.
Further, it takes a lot of time for the customer to take out commodities from a shopping basket one by one, specify print positions of barcodes, and scan the barcodes. When the customer cancels sales data concerning a large number of commodities, extremely long time is required.